Episode 0
Episode 0 is the prequel episode to The Lyosacks as the name stated episode 0. Story It started with the town in a wreck in the result of the bomb in the Mafia Wars arc. A shadow loomed over the town and suddenly green light covered the town. It flashbacked to 25th July 2010, the first year of The Lyosacks and one day away from its anniversary. That day where the Town used to at a normal state. Ray is practice his talking in front of a mirror as he want to Vince about their current problem. He prepared himself and drink his Freeway Cola before confronting Vince. The couch is filled with snacks and drinks alike and Vince lying down a couch watching cartoon. Ray went into the living room bravely and saw the window is covered with paper with tapes. This almost made Ray outburst before calming himself down and tried to talk to Vince. However, Vince interrupted Ray conversation that he is disturbing his show. Ray initially accept Vince but later got the courage to defies his friend and open the window which interrupt Vince addiction. Ray says he is tired of the lazy lifestyle they have and need to change things. Vince told Ray relaxed that he had a plan which made Ray doubtful. Vince got out his couch and grab his guitar and played in front of Ray, explaining that they become rockstars and they have no problem. Ray responded that he might kick Vince out of his home which Vince reply with some nonsense and Ray released his anger. It goes back to Lima, capital of Peru where Alec is taking a boat away from Lima in a stormy night, he is in the harbor saying goodbyes to his girlfriend. Alec told his girlfriend that she should move on, she replied with a kiss before pushing Alec and leave with a sad face on her. Alec felt sad and wanted to talk to her further but the boat honking implying the boat is going to leave. Soon, Alec boarded the boat as it sailed away in the stormy ocean. In the bottom of the boat where Alec is staying, he is playing the piano with the song that his father played "Moving On". As he continued to play his song, the wood creaks behind him and even louder, causing Alec to be aware of his mysterious attacker behind him and his song got out of tune. A gun is raising is heard and pointing at Alec, Alec nervously anticipated his attacker move with him ready to shoot his gun. Alec stopped playing his piano and put his feet near the box where he was seating, there was nothing but heartbeat pounding as the sound around him. The attacker shot his tranquilizer round at Alec but he managed to block with the box he is seating on and kick against his attacker, which knocked him unconscious and dropped a book. Alec quickly recovered from his adrenaline and saw his attacker face who just woke up from his knock out, he immediately recognizes his attacker and built his anger as there was hostile relationship with his attacker. Not long after, his attacker shoot another tranquilizer round at Alec, which he saw the round the attacker shot and the smug smile on his face before knocked out. It cuts back the apartment again where Vince is kicked out of Ray's home. Ray is cleaning up the mess Vince made while playing the radio. Vince knocked the door which Ray replied that he is not opening it, Vince soon broke the door, smashing Ray and the radio to the wall while Vince made a joke which no one laugh. The police officer come to the apartment that Ray to give Vince warning to stay away from Ray's home while the officer recall the events. However, Vince kicked the officer out and close the door which shocked Ray, the Officer gave the warning that Ray recommend and call himself mission accomplished. Vince recommend the plan of becoming famous and introducing YouTube using his laptop as the platform made people famous. Vince plan is to use YouTube to record themselves playing music to make themselves famous, Ray felt the same way of wanting to be famous but he claimed that they are both lazy. Ray thinking the idea of getting another member but Vince managed to convince Ray even though they completely forgot a few second ago. It cuts back to the boat where the attacker drag Alec on top of the boat and signalling the helicopter to retrieve them. The helicopter prepare to head the location where the radar is signaled. However, the boat captain is at the scene and gave a warning to leave the boat. The attacker tries to attack the captain but was knocked out by the captain who shoot the harpoon that hit the attacker, the captain also drop the signal into the ocean which short circuit the device and canceling the signal, this force the helicopter to abort their mission. The captain takes Alec back down. On the next day, the captain was having his contents checked by the inspector. Meanwhile, Alec soon wakes up and got up, he soon saw his attacker tied up and saw the book next it that labelled "Morettini". Alec payed the captain the transport fee and ask the captain to call the police to apprehend his attacker. On the morning in The Town, Vince and Ray record their music performance and sing the "Ice Cream" song. However, it was uncoordinated and Vince sang terribly, the disturbance caused Mr Gonzales' room which is directly below Ray and Vince's room to collapsed some debris on Gonzales head who is still sleeping and woke him up, he told upstairs to shut up. Jsic, who is a popular YouTuber, is hanging out in the bus station and listening to music with his headphones. He saw Alec sitting next to him and introduce himself as a popular person. Alec told him that he never heard of Ksic since he doesn't watch YouTube. Ksic in his mind felt insulted and tried to tell himself he is cool and still popular. Ksic called Alec "Lynch" and ask him whether he needs help. Alec replied that he need a place to stay. Ksic replied that his house is nearby but refuse admittance and only for his fans. He also mentioned a small town that is not nice as his house but it was enough for Alec. Meanwhile, the terrible song and disturbance managed to shake Gonazles ceiling so much a lot of debris dropped and Gonzales had to cover himself with a pillow to stop listening to the song and protect himself from the debris. Vince is continuing playing while Ray is barely playing his drums anymore. Next to the Apartment and Hair Salon is a tall building titled "Evil Dr Yequil's Secret Base". Yequil is building Robo Yequil No 2 but he was disturbed by next door noise which angered Yequil that he decide lay a trap for his neighbor. Alec is walking down the road where there are dark forest nearby and wondering where is Town that Ksic mentioned. Suddenly, a Pizza Delivery truck driver stopped and offer a lift to Alec. Alec accept and on board the truck. During the drive, the driver ask Alec his name which he reply with the name that Ksic offer: "Alec Lynch", the driver soon introduce himself as Pizza Guy. Alec ask whether he have other name which Pizza Guy quickly deny it. Both men look at each other and ask whether they know each other which they answer themselves 'Nah'. Pizza guy soon accelerate his car for faster speed. Ray and Vince upload their YouTube video which is finished. Suddenly a loud noise is heard and a drone is seen with a card with it. The drone controlled by Yequil told the two friends that they are invited to a concert and the paper contain all the details of the concert. Vince is convinced that their video got attention. Ray, due to the upcoming concert, decide they need to practice till they are good, have a band name, avoid singing and need a new member. Vince accept Ray proposal as one at the time. Meanwhile, Alec arrived at the small town and this is where The Lyosacks' adventure begun. In the post credits scene, the police arrived at the captain's boat but the captain and the officer are baffled at the missing attacker who managed to untied himself. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Ryan Osbourne * Ksic * Evil Dr Yequil * Boris * Nikolai * Mr Gonzales * Officer YouTube Description On July 26th, 2010, a group of teenagers were living their lives in their own way: watching TV, getting money for the rent, and escaping their past. Little did they know, this would be the day they'd each other, and a new chapter of their lives would begin. Gallery Trivia * The Morettini book from The Truth was seen with the attacker after he dropped. This explain the book appearances in [[Tommy Robot vs Robo Yequils|'Tommy Robot vs Robo Yequils']] and The Truth as Alec retrieved it after the attacker is tied up. * In Vince laptop desktop screen, it showed the Ackerman family being happy. it slightly hinted that he still cared about his family. * There is a sign in the background of the bus station which labeled "The Ozzy were here!". This is a reference to The Ozzys band that was introduced in Battle of the Bands. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes